Untitled
by xThe nova is overx
Summary: A series of oneshots! I couldn't think of a title, but these stories are really good, if you want stories about ROMANCE. Rated PG13 for violence and kissing...read to find out...
1. Default Chapter

**Hey everyone! I'm going to write a one-shot, because I finished my last fanfiction, Broken, and I wanted to write something else. Ok, Jimmy and Cindy are 15 in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Yahoo instant messenger, the Lostprophets song _I Don't Know_, or the screen names darkangel13 and PaRtYcHiC. I just made those up.**

**Untitled**

_Today they asked me, why do you always seem to fight?_

_But though I could not answer, as if I'd lost my way._

It was freezing out, probably cold enough to turn water into ice in midair. I couldn't feel my face, the tears that had been gushing down my cheeks had froze, and I expect that my cheeks were a deep red from the cold. I arrived at Retroville park. The reason that I had ran into the snow, away from everything: my family, my friends, all the stress a normal teenage girl has in high school. And my parents were fighting again. I hated it when they fought, because, somehow, 'accidently,' I always got hurt from one of my dad's punches, or, hit by a book that my mother had thrown, or something ridiculous like that. I sat down on a bench, which had about an inch of ice on it under the snow. My hands were shaking from the cold, and my left hand was turning a blackish-purplish color. It also stung, badly. My jacket was zipped up all the way, yet I was still freezing. I leaned my head back and began to think of the previous events that night.

_I was_ _talking to Libby on Yahoo instant messenger when I heard a crash coming from the floor below me._

_**darkangel13:uh...brb libs...**_

_**PaRtYcHiC:alright, but don't b 2 long. **_

_I got up from my computer desk and walked over to my door, putting my ear on it and listening hard._

_I could tell that this ain't right._

_The morning sunrise seemed to ask me why I try?_

_"You never give me the respect that I deserve!" My mom screeched. CRASH!_

_"I gave you every bit of respect, if not more, that you deserve, although it ain't much!" My dad yelled back. CRASH!_

_"You, give me respect?!?! Ha, that's funny! Oh, you think you're the best person in the world, when you're the one that our daughter is scared of, you're the one she doesn't want to know, and you're the reason why she started taking karate!" My mother screamed back. That was definately going to hit my dad hard._

_"Well, at least I'm a better parent than you. She doesn't even know you! And, if I were her, I wouldn't even want to!" I heard another crash, and then w whimper from my mom. "I have worked for sixteen years with the same company to support our family, brought in an income, and watched as you go out to some fancy, high-dollar store, and spent it all on material possessions like some pair of shoes that you wear once, or a skirt that you NEVER wore because it was 'out!!!'" He finished. I walked back over to the computer and sat down._

_To find the strength in people who had never thought about,_

_A different way of life..._

_**darkangel13:...im back.**_

_**PaRtYcHiC:Finally! What took u so long?**_

_**darkangel13:...i'd rather not talk about it.**_

_**PaRtYcHiC:ur rents again? Man, if 2 people fight as much as they do, then they shouldn't have gotten married in the 1st place!**_

_**darkangel13:yea, i kno wat u mean. i just...i need 2 get away from it all.**_

_**PaRtYcHiC:so do it. run away.**_

_**darkangel13:but...i can't just go without telling any1. and do u kno wat my parents would do to me when i got back home? i don't even wanna think about it.**_

_**PaRtYcHiC:well, i don't kno. i'll cover for u if they ask me anything.**_

_**darkangel13:ok, but im not gonna b gone that long. i might just go 2 the park to clear my head a little...i'll talk to ya later.**_

_**PaRtYcHiC:alright, peace out. and don't get hurt.**_

_I shut the computer down, then put my coat on and my shoes. I walked over to my door and opened it hesitantly. The sight I saw as I walked down the steps was almost too much to take._

_It just doesn't seem that easy._

_My mom was cowering in the farthest corner of our living room with her hands up defensively, as if they would be enough to protect her. My dad, towering over her, was holding my old aluminum softball bat in a hitting position. My mother saw me and cried out. My dad turned with surprise to see me standing there, and then I felt as if all the anger anyone in the world felt at that moment had been dropped onto my shoulders._

_"Come here sweetie." My dad called to me. He lowered the bat a little._

_"N-No!" I said as I turned to open our front door._

_"You get back here right now, young lady!" It was then that I could tell...my father was drunk._

_"I have to meet Libby somewhere because I need to borrow her science book!" I lied in defense as he took step after step towards me._

_"No, y-you're lyin'. You're a bitch, just like your mother!" He staggered a bit, but still kept his threatening form upright._

_"No. Just let me go. I'll be back in about half an hour!" He was within a bat's length distance of me, and I had successfully opened the door by now. If I could only get out before he struck me._

_"I don't think I trust you." He said raising the bat up above his head. I winced by instinct, but then barely got out the door before he let the bat down upon the door. _

_He had caught my left hand with it, and it really hurt, like it was broken, but I didn't stop running. He may have been drunk, but he was a pretty fast runner. I ran and ran, out into the snow, a cascading world of whiteness that usual represented happiness to me. Not anymore._

_I don't know where to go, I don't know what to be,_

_I don't know how to change from being me._

That's what had gotten me here. With my head still back, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my gloves. Only to realize that my mom had gave them to some charity fund. Oh, sure, give something of mine away, but Hell, no, you can't touch anything of her's. She was always trying to be a good person, but anyone who knew her could tell the whole time that she was just compensating for her...lack of selflessness. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't even acknowledge the sound of crunching footsteps coming closer and closer to me, then finally stopping in front of me.

"Hey!" a very farmiliar voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Neutron standing in front of me, smiling slightly. "Hi." I said, my voice shaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I watched his eyes as they flickered upon my hand. "What happened to your hand?"

He sat down next to me on the bench and looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and another emotion, however it was hidden.

"I don't really wanna talk about it..." I glanced over at the fountain, which had suddenly become very interesting.

"C'mon. I know we fight a lot, but we're still really close. Now, please tell me."

"Maybe that's where it comes from. The fighting that I do with you. It comes from my dad's side of the family!" I looked at the ground with a bemused look, which, I noticed, made Jimmy back away.

"Oh. Did...did he hit you?" He scooted over a little closer to me, but tried to make it look as if the wind was blowing too hard on him from the other direction.

"...yes." I replied.

_I don't know what to say, maybe another day._

_I'm stuck and I'm lost, can't find my way home._

"But you know karate. You could've beaten him up if he threatened you, and I wouldn't put it past you." He moved closer yet.

"Yes, that's true. But have you ever tried to defend yourself against a softball bat?" Tears were now streaming down my face, and there was a catch in my throat.

"Oh, Cindy." He wiped my tears away with his hand. "He...did that?" He pointed to my hand.

I nodded. He pulled me into an embrace, which took me by surprise.

"I'm so sorry. But I'm just glad that that's all he did to you." We pulled away. I noticed that we were so close now that our legs were touching.

"Jimmy..." I saw a look of surprise on his face as a referred to him by his first name. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." There was an akward silence. Then he said, "Cindy, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." I said, not knowing at all where it was going. I really didn't care that much, until I heard what he said next.

"Can I...kiss you?" I looked into his deep blue eyes, where I was then able to recognize the other emotion there. It was love.

"W-What?" I asked, though I heard what he said perfectly fine.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked again, although he was a little bit quieter that time.

_All I know is gone._

A smile played itself across my lips as I said, "You do know what I'd have to say to that, don't you?" His eyes gave me a confused, blank stare.

"I'd have to say that, if you kissed me, we'd have to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and," I continued, feeding off his look. What little bit of confidence he had was quickly fading. I ended with, "I would have to say that it would be the best thing in my life."

He smiled and leaned in. I did too, and soon, I could no longer feel the pain in my hand or the permafrost that had engulfed my body. When our lips connected, I felt a fire inside of me that melted all the ice my heart had gathered. It numbed my pain and tickled my lips. Like being hit by lightning, but, instead of pain, it made me feel something too indescribable for me to figure out what it was. I felt his arms around me, and felt the fire inside me grow to a wildfire, which enveloped every emotion that I had ever held inside me about Jimmy. Everytime I'd ever lied or made fun of Jimmy, or argued with him. It all melted away. Reluctantly, we pulled away. I opened my eyes to find that my hands were on his shoulders, and he was smiling at me, his cheeks a deep red.

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't say anything. There we sat, lost inside each other, the snow falling silently around us. The fact that my hand had, most likely, been broken didn't even matter to me anymore. The only thing I could focus my attention on was Jimmy. The genius sitting beside me, hugging me for warmth, love, and comfort. I forgot about the fight my parents had had. I forgot about my pile of homework sitting on my bed, waiting to be done. I forgot about stupid self-obsessed Nick Dean, and his fan-club of groupies.

_The storms I've weathered, you know they don't seem to be as bad._

_If you think there's hope from here, and there's a life you should now have._

"Cindy, I have something that I've always wanted to tell you." He said, as he held my right hand tighter as if I was going somewhere.

"I have something to tell you, too. But let me go first." I said, and he nodded. "Ok, you remember what happened the first day we saw each other, right? We both kinda stared at each other and were blushing really bad."

He smiled as he remembered.

"Well, everyone started laughing at you when you wouldn't take your seat. And when you did, you were still staring at me." He kinda blushed blushed then, not knowing that I had noticed. "And, if you never noticed, I was still staring at you."

"Yea, Cindy. Where are you going with this, I mean...I was there, I know what happened." He said, his voice suddenly getting it's rationality back.

"Well, did you know that I've loved you ever since then?" He looked at me with his mouth wide open, at a loss for words.

"N-No...I didn't." He finally managed to say. "Ok, now, I need to tell you what I was going to tell you."

"Well, it's not very far from you loving me since the day we met..." My eyes lit up at the thought of what it might be. Of course I was too oblivious to the honest truth that had been right in front of me, I was soaked up in kwhat Jimmy had to say, that nothing rational mattered.

"I've...loved you, too...Funny how two people are attracted to each other, think the other hates them, and give up too soon." He pulled me closer to him. At that point, my brain was as dead as ever-so-ditzy Betty Quinlan, but all I could think about were the words that he had said.

_I don't have all the answers, and no questions spring to mind._

_So here I've ended up now, there's no more signs._

Suddenly he stood up. "Let's take you back to my lab and get you cleaned up." He pulled me up by my hand, and we started walking, making the snow crunch under our feet. The walk there was silent, besides the noise of the snow. When we got there, I looked across the street to my house, all the lights were off. He let go of my hand, plucked a hair out of his head, and held it up to his DNA scanner.

He saw my amazed look, and said, "Look, usually, I'd make you wait outside, but, I couldn't do that to you. Not when you've been abused by your father. Besides, I should be able to disable the girl-security system." He kinda laughed a little, and I did too, but the thought of him having a 'girl-security system' kinda made me shiver a little. Knowing him, it was probably another invention that could go wrong and cause catastrophic meltdowns of all sorts.

We walked into his lab, and a wave of warmth swept over me. I knew he would keep the lab warm, but it was warm enough to make me take my coat off, and that was saying something.

"Here, let me get that." He grabbed my coat and placed it on a huge chair, which sat in front of an even bigger computer screen. He walked over to a table that had all kinds of different inventions on it, and it was also spinning. He stopped it at one that looked particularly painful.

"Um...what is that for?" I asked nervously.

"It's for your hand, you want me to heal it don't you?" He asked as he turned the invention on.

"That's not gonna hurt, is it?" I asked, again, nervously.

"No, not at all. Unless...well, nevermind." He said, as he neared me with it.

_And the roads are blocked all night..._

_It just doesn't seem that easy._

I closed my eyes, hoping it was going to work, and that I'd still have a hand after he was done. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Wow!" I said as I opened my eyes and saw that my hand was returned to it's pale, not purple form. The swelling had gone down a great deal, but it was still just a bit sore.

"Amazing, isn't it? The first time I ever tried it, I had fallen off of roof of our house, and both my legs were broken. I told Goddard to fetch this for me, and I was afraid it was going to malfunction and take both my legs off. It didn't though." He said, because he had watched me when I had closed my eyes.

"Yea, that would've really sucked." I said as I chuckled uneasily.

"So," He said, sitting down on a beat-up couch against the wall across from the computer screen, "Why don't you tell me the whole story."

"Well," I walked over to join him, "It all started earlier this night. I was talking on Instant Messenger to Libby and..." I told him the whole story, from when I heard my parent's argument to where he came in.

"He called you a bitch?" He asked as I tried my best unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that came from re-living that night.

"Yea, and that isn't the worst thing he's ever called me before. And I'll probably get killed when I go home." I looked down at my shoes, which were soaked through from all the snow.

Jimmy looked up at his clock. "Well, it's 2:56 _am_ right now. You really should be getting home. Unless you'd feel safer sleeping in my lab."

"That depends. The girl-eating plant isn't going to eat me in my sleep, is it?" He smiled a warm smile, and my face reflected it back to him.

"No. But if you want, I can stay here with you." He suddenly got serious.

"Only if you don't go telling the whole school that I spent the night with you." I said playfully as he got up, got a blanket, and sat back down next to me.

"But you are..." He smiled, even when I punched him on the shoulder, a little harder than I intended.

He put the blanket over the both of us. I curled up next to him and he put his arms around me. Instantly, I fell asleep.

I awoke to an annoying siren noise, but I didn't remember seeing Jimmy set any alarm clock. I looked around, until finally I realized that it was his watch. After fumbling around with many of the buttons and dials on it, I finally got it off. Jimmy was still fast asleep.

"Jimmy, wake up. Jimmy!" I said, shaking his slightly.

He stirred a little. "Mom, can I have waffles...for breakfast..." He mumbled and rolled over so he wasn't facing me.

I had to surpress a laugh. He was so cute, even when he was asleep.

"JIMMY!" I yelled. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

He sat unmoving, still. Finally, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, when I pulled away, he sat up and started laughing.

"I knew you would try that sooner or later!" He laughed, and I threw a pillow at him, which missed and made him laugh even harder.

I sat on the edge of the couch and waited until he stopped laughing. "Jimmy, I need a clean outfit. People will get suspicious if I'm wearing dirty clothes."

"Well, I'll figure something out. Go take a shower. Tell my parents that your water company got closed down temporarily, and you need a shower before school. I'll get you some clean clothes."

"Alright," I opened the door to his lab and made my way to the Neutron's porch. Knocking on the door, my throat became dry as I saw my dad walk in front of the window in our living room across the street. Luckily, he most likely had a hangover, so he wasn't going to look at much of anything except the backs of his eyelids.

The door in front of me opened, and Mr. Neutron stuck his head out. His eyes were scrunched together, like he had just woken up. He yawned, then said, "Well, hello there. Why are you over here so early in the morning?"

"Our shower's broken. I need to take a shower before school. Can I use your's?" He was a little slow to answer, but when he did, he said, "Yea, sure, whatever. Just don't wake up my sugar booger."

He pushed open the door for me and I ran straight up to the bathroom.

After I was done, I wrapped the towel around me and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Jimmy's voice.

Without thinking, I said, "Sure, c'mon in!" I guess it was his soothing voice.

He opened the door and couldn't move. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. I suddenly remembered that I was only wearing a towel.

"Wow," He said quietly as I struggled to pull the towel down so not that much of my thighs were showing, but I failed.

Finally, I said, "Jimmy! Stop looking at me like that!"

He shook his head and looked up at my face. "Sorry...just...so hot..."

He placed my clothes on the counter of the sink and walked out the door slowly, still looking at me.

"Boys are so stupid," I mumbled to myself as I got dressed quickly.

I walked out the door to run right into Jimmy. He had been standing there waiting for me the whole time.

"Um, do you want something to eat?" He asked, no longer staring at anywhere but the floor.

"No, we've gotta get to school." I grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt and dragged him until we were out the door.

"Cindy, I love you. So much. And I think you're so pretty." He said. He reached for my hand.

I let him grab it. "I love you, too. And you're not so bad looking either." I felt my cheeks turning red. But I didn't care. I was finally with the one that I loved.

**Hey, I know it could've been better, and I'm sorry, but it took me about a week and a half to write it. The reason it took so long was because of emotional, social issues. Well, I hope I entertained you. **


	2. Olive Juice

_**Ok, since everyone wanted me to keep writing, I'm going to write a series of short stories. If this story is really romantic, then it's because my boyfriend and I ride the same bus, and he was holding my hand and kissing me on the cheek. I think our relationship is what Jimmy and Cindy's would be like if they got together, so that's why I'm writing it.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy. Nor do I own Fefe Dobson's song, Take Me Away._**

**Olive Juice**

_I have waited all my life to know you, all about you._

I walked up to the bus and up the steps, only to have the bus driver grab my arm and pull me to the side.

"What did I do now? I swear, Sheen did it!" She stared at me weirdly.

"You didn't do anything...that I know of...but Nick and some of his friends did, so I had to move them to your seat."

"Well, where am I gonna sit?" I asked dumbly.

"I thought you were a genius. You' re going to sit in the back seat with a few other people that you usually sit around." And she turned to watch the passengers.

_And now, I'm staring in your eyes, ocean blue, I'm all about you._

I walked slowly to the back of the bus. I had always wanted to sit in the back, but Cindy usually sat in front of me, and I usually stared at her hair the whole time so I didn't become bored. And, sometimes, she would turn around, just to smile at me. But she would always cover it up by talking to Libby, who sat in the seat behind me. Just in case you're wondering, Cindy and I finally confessed our true love for each other, and we were now going out. But I couldn't even show any affection to her, like holding her hand, or putting my arm around her. She asked me not to tell anyone, so I didn't, but not telling anyone something you want to tell the world is quite hard. And the only way I could hold her hand or anything is if, sometimes, when she really had to talk to Libby, she'd trade seats with Sheen so she was sitting with me.

I sat down in my seat without even looking if anyone else was sitting in it and put my head in my hands.

_And in our minds it comes so easily._

_But there's a feeling coming over me._

"What's wrong, sweetie?" A very farmiliar and loving voice said, next to me.

"CINDY!" I yelled happily.

"Yep. Isn't this the best?!" She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I thought the bus driver was gonna make me sit back here with some middle school kids or something. That would've sucked." I stared at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled that split second smile that I had become so accustomed to. Then Libby and Sheen walked back and sat in the seat across from us.

_I wanna show you but there's nowhere we can go to be free, everybody's watching._

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Libby greeted. We both waved.

"What's up, home flies? Man, I'm stoked to be sittin' in the back!" Sheen exclaimed, trying to be cool.

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together._

"Sheen, no." Libby said nonchalantly, as he tried to talk like this every day to impress her.

"So, uh, you guys...going out?" Cindy asked casually, although I could tell she really wanted to know.

"Yea, but we're not that serious or anything..." Libby said. Sheen looked at her with one eyebrow raised and his mouth open. Libby glared back at him.

"Oh, that's good." Cindy smiled back to her.

I rubbed her elbow without making it noticable to anyone but me and her. She moved her eyes down quickly, then flickered them back up and looked out the window. I felt her find my hand and lace her fingers with mine. The warmth that I hadn't felt since aobut two weeks before found me again. I smiled, then covered up our hands and most of my legs with my coat.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Sheen asked me.

"Huh? Oh, I was just cold, that's all." I replied coolly.

_Take me away, take me far away from here._

_I will run with you._

"But it's almost spring. It's warm enough to wear a tee-shirt outside and not be cold."

"Well, I'm cold, alright?!" I said a little too quickly.

"Fine. Geez. Have a cow." He turned to talk to Libby.

"Uh, oh." I heard Cindy mutter and she squeezed my hand tightly.

"Ow! What, what's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed my hand a little.

_Don't be afraid, navigate and I will steer to the sun._

_We will run._

"It's Tasha." That was all she needed to say.

Tasha was Nick's older sister, and, pardon my language, but she was a fat bitch. She wanted to be African-American, and always made fun of Libby. She always picked fights with Cindy, because Cindy hated Nick. He had broken up with her because he had thought that she was cheating on him with me. She wasn't. After that, she was told by many of her closest friends that he was actually cheating on her. So, when he wanted to at least be friends, she didn't, so she cussed him out because he wouldn't leave her alone about it. Well, Nick, being the big baby that he is, went and told his sister, Tasha. She came after Cindy, threatening to beat her off the face of the Earth. That's where Carl comes into the story. He saw Cindy trying to reason with Tasha, and went to tell our principal. So Tasha got sent to an alternative school for a few days. I had quite forgotten that today was the anniversary of Nick and Cindy's break-up, and I just just knew that red-haired, squinty-eyed whore would have something planned for Cindy.

"Yo, Vortex!" She said loudly, trying to sound as black as possible.

Libby and Sheen, who were silently talking, instantly shut up and looked at Tasha.

"I heard that you and Nick had another argument..." She said, moving her fat butt into the seat in front of Libby and Sheen, the whole time staring at Cindy as if she was the scum of the Earth.

_I try to remember when I was just a child, in my room._

"Well, it wasn't really an argument. Nick was just acting like a stalker again, that's all." She said and smiled sarcastically sweet.

"Yea, like he really was. Look, he said that you've been giving him some trouble, and, I don't like that." She curled her hand into a fist, ready to hit her.

"Oh, yea, well, I don't like the fact that you just can't leave me alone! I have never done or said anything to you at all! You should let your brother fight his own battles!" Cindy yelled calmly, standing up next to me.

"Cindy, don't do something you'll regret." Libby whispered.

"What was that?!" Tasha yelled, turning towards Libby.

"What! I didn't say nothin'!" She yelped.

_My imagination used to run wild, but I never knew._

"You know, I never did like you. You're always so sweet and nice to everyone...it sickens me." Tasha said.

"Well, you know the old saying, you catch more flies with honey than with body odor." Libby replied quietly and surpressed a laugh.

"Ok, know what? Now I really don't like ya!" She raised her hand to hit Libby, and Cindy leaned over me and head-butted Tasha right in the forehead.

She stumbled backwards a little, then regained her balance. "Cindy, just sit down. I know you're good at martial arts, but I don't wanna see you get hurt...or get in trouble." I pulled her back into her seat.

_That nothing's ever as it seems to be,_

_When a dream collides with the reality._

"You're just so lucky that you have your boyfriend there to get you away from me, before I hurt you." Tasha glared at us.

Luckily, Tasha got off the bus at one of the first stops, so we didn't have to put up with her the rest of the ride.

"You should've let me go." Cindy whispered to me blankly.

"I couldn't stand to see you get hurt, though." I reasoned.

"Yea, but she was gonna hurt Libby, and I wasn't gonna let her do that!" She said as she rubbed her head a bit.

"Did you hurt your head?" I asked, concerned.

"Yea, just a little..." I looked around to see if anyone was watching us, then quickly kissed her forehead.

"You know, I think my lips hurt a little too. They're chapped." She joked. I just stared at her smiling and then took her hand back into mine.

_It should be easy when two people love each other truly. _

_Everybody's talking._

I knew that Cindy and I would have to get off soon, but Sheen and Libby, who lived three blocks away from us, got off next.

"Bye Libby. I'll call you!" Sheen said, and, as we watched, mouthed three words that looked a lot like "I love you."

Cindy and I took one look at each other and bursted out laughing. "What?" Sheen turned to question us.

"Oh, Sheen, I love you SOOOOOOOOOO much!" Said Cindy between giggles.

"Oh...that was...what I said was olive juice! I swear, that's what I said!" Sheen said, but he didn't shut us up at all. The bus stopped and he got up to leave. "Laugh it up. It wasn't that funny...DANG!"

Then he stepped off the bus.

"It really wasn't THAT funny, you know." Cindy said.

"Yea, but it IS really funny to see him struggle under pressure." I said, still smiling.

_And wouldn't it be good if they would understand us._

"I guess..." She said, and looked distractedly out the window.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." The bus stopped again to let off someone else. Our stop was next.

"Jimmy," She turned to me. "I know that I said we should keep our relationship quiet, and I know that's really hard to do, so I just want to thank you for not saying anything to anyone."

"Oh, your welcome. It is kinda hard, not saying something that you want to tell the world." I said and smiled.

"Yea." The bus stopped, and I stood up to let her out first.

She stood up and, instead of walking to the front of the bus, she leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek, something she had never done. There were still kids on the bus too.

"Wow!" I whispered. She looked me directly in my eyes and said the two words that were mouthed when you wanted to freak someone out and make them think you said that you loved them. It's what Sheen and I always did to Cindy and Libby in fifth grade. Only when Cindy said them, she used them as a code words for something much deeper.

"Olive juice." She said, and, even though it was something that the little fifth and sixth graders on our bus said to one another, it was a very mature thing to say.

"Olive juice." I said back and we both smiled. She walked ahead of me and I watched her golden hair move with her actions.

_Take me away, _

_Take me far way from here._

_I will run with you._

_Don't be afraid._

_Navigate and I will steer to the sun._

_We will run._

_**Hope you liked it. I know the little saying in here is kinda retarded, but I thought it would be cute if Sheen said that and then Cindy used it to say "I love you" to Jimmy. My next story will be a Libby/Sheen story, so, keep reading. R & R!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kristi**_


End file.
